Wheel of the World
by The Karissa Palace
Summary: Alternate ending to chapter 108. Ed tries to save Al, but ends up on the other side of The Gate. And where the hell is Santa Barbara?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Ed looked around the room: Mustang, on his knees, injured and searching for the lost light; Hohenheim, lying on the floor, too wiped out to get back up; Izumi, coughing blood, leaning desperately on Sig, trying to find a stronghold in the chaos; Alphonse, lying on the floor, unmoving, never to get up again; and him, his arm working and but in a mess, and multiple wounds that should be fatal.

His hands shook as he clapped his hands for what he knew could be his last time. Tears streamed down his face, allowing them to finally flow after all he's been though: His mom, the Rockbells, the failed transmutation, Nina, Hughes, and all the other times they've been wronged. Him and Alphonse. He placed his hands on the floor, the array in his mind, clear as day.

Suddenly, it was completely white, aside from The Gate. He looked with sad eyes, yet determined. He really didn't have anything left to lose this time. The Gate smiled its creepy smile. "So what are you going to give this time?"

Ed didn't reply, only holding out the philosopher's stone he got from Envy. The Gate smirked. "I see. Well I'd say this worth thirteen people's passage, although due to what you want, I'd say about nine." Ed blinked, that was not what he expected. "What is this, you don't even understand what you want? I'll make this even more interesting then. Well I hope you enjoy your trip."

All of the sudden appeared eight other people, wearing blank looks, as if in a trance. Ed couldn't tell who they were, except that they were familiar faces. The Gate opened, the eerie little black hands grabbing all of them, including him. The Truth waved one last time. "Have fun!"


	2. It begins

A.N. *is shot* You guys have every right to kill me. I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! But I'm not going to give excuses and piss you guys off.

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: **Ed's mouth, may very much confuse you (but you guys are smart so I'm not worried), and if you hate OCs, DON'T WORRY! These other characters are just to make the story flow better, but I can't call them OCs because they are actually from an unrelated series. If you can tell me where they are from, um, well, I'll figure out a prize (because digital cookies are digital :( . And there is one other reference here (that I'm aware of). And possible mechanical errors /shot.

Well, ENJOY! (and review (or flame, because I bet they are funny to read), but thats kinda a given ;)

** It Begins**

**

* * *

**

Ed's head thumped as he blearily opened his eyes. He quickly shot up into a sitting position as he remembered the previous events. He quickly took note of his surroundings: he was in what looked like forest, paths weaving in and out of the widely spaced trees and bushes. He took a deep breath. _The air tastes weird_.

He then took note of his current appearance. Ed's black leather jacket was no where to be seen, leaving him with his traditional black tank top, exposing his damaged yet working automail arm to the world. _Winry won't like it, but I guess I can transmute the metal plates back on. At least it's still working._ A relieved sigh escaped his lips when he found his red coat, which he was partially laying on. He quickly slipped it on.

Ed stood up, only to fall down immediately. He started rolling up his pants leg _Great, now there's something wrong with my auto-_ His eyes widened and tears prickled at the edge his eyes.

There was his leg, flesh and blood. He touched it, expecting to feel cool, hard metal, when instead he felt warm flesh. A rare genuine appeared on his face as he stared at his newly obtained appendage. _How come I have my leg now, though? Not that I'm complaining… _Which brought Ed to another question: why only his leg? How come not his arm too? Or even, why his leg? Having his arm made a lot more sense. Although having a leg was much more convenient. All these questions made his head thump even harder than before.

_Crap._ Ed checked himself. He had a large wound on his side, long stopped bleeding, and numerous other medium and small cuts all over himself, aside from his leg. The blonde winced as he felt his left arm; perhaps he had a small fracture, not large enough to hinder him (although for most people it would). Other than the pain from his wounds, he had an enormous headache, and the world seemed to be whirling around him, making it difficult to think. A wave of nausea hit him. _Shit. I probably have a concussion. It doesn't seem too bad though. But the Gate seems to have taken away all of the most fatal injuries. Che, maybe I'll get him a card._

Blackness ebbed at his vision as the young alchemist tried once again to stand, a result of blood loss and his recently realized concussion. Ed leaned heavily against the trunk of the tree he was near. He sucked in his stomach, trying to rid himself of the head rush he was getting from standing up a little to fast.

All of the sudden, he heard an aged man's voice yelling at him from a distance. Ed turned his head, unable to understand what the man was saying. It was at that moment the exhaustion and blood loss caught up to him. His foot slipped and his head hit the tree as his world turned black.

* * *

Our favorite diminutive alchemist awoke to something cool pressing against his forehead. He forcefully pushed open his lead-heavy eyelids to find and elderly lady placing a cool, wet washcloth against his forehead.

As soon as the woman noticed his open eyes, she smiled brightly and said something he couldn't understand. Ed blinked.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" his strained voice asked. This time the woman blinked.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were German, although you have a rather odd accent. I asked how you were feeling." Her voice was soft and kind, although slightly raspy due to her age. He guessed she was in her seventies.

Putting away the "German" question for now, he answered, "Much better, thank you. My name is Edward," he paused for a second, realizing that giving his name might not be the best thing at the moment, with him being a wanted criminal and a secret evil organization after him; if he wasn't on the other side of the gate like he suspected. "Heiderich." _Really Ed? Is that all you could come up with?_

The woman simply smiled. "My name is Valerie Scholtz. I'm from Germany, too. My husband, Max, found you in the forest by the park." She frowned. "Now what did a handsome boy like yourself do to get roughed up like that?"

Ed flushed a little at the handsome comment, and was grateful that she didn't mention his height. He hesitated, trying to think of an explanation for his injuries; he couldn't exactly say that he was fighting to save the world from an immortal psychopath that was trying to become a god. Maybe he could feign memory loss? "I…I don't remember…" he said, using the perfect acting skills that he learnt being in the military.

Valerie's face scrunched up slightly in concern. "If you will excuse me, I will go get my husband, Max. He's a retired doctor." And she rushed out of the small room. Ed took this chance to look around the room. It was humble; the bed was in the corner, directly across from the door. A small lamp was on the nightstand next to the bed, and an old fashioned wardrobe (think Narnia) was at the foot of the bed. Across from the wardrobe was a small desk with a little desk light on it, with a larger lamp in the corner. And on the blank wall was a large window, giving a spectacular view of the forest.

Ed needed to think of a cover story. If he didn't, well, the author is kind enough to show you what would happen.

IF ED WERE STUPID(ER)

"So, how did you get so roughed up, Edward?" Max said, pulling out a clip board and reading glasses out of nowhere.

"Well," Ed began, leaning back into the recliner staring up at the ceiling. "I got attacked by a crazy psycho non-human dude trying to become god."

"I see, now why did this happen?" Max asked.

"Well, he wanted to use me as a sacrifice along with four other people to force "god" to enter his body, giving him unlimited power. I was there because my brother was a soul in a suit of armor, and I was trying to get his body back from the Gate. So I used alchemy and the Philosopher's stone to try to get his body back and I accidently got stuck on the other side of The Gate. Did I mention I have a metal arm?"

"So where are you from?" Max asked dubiously, scribbling furiously on the clipboard, causing smoke to rise from the pages due to the immense amount of friction.

"Pinky-swear you won't tell?" Ed asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." Max said as they hooked fingers.

"Okay. I'm from an alternate universe."

"…"

"What?"

"I gotta make a quick phone call."

"Okay."

-Twenty minutes later-

"Crap, I should've known he was crossing his fingers." Ed said as he sat in an all white room where the men in the white had taken him.

"You too, huh?" Said a odd man in the corner with bowl cut, HUGE eyebrows, and wearing green spandex who was standing making the weirdest pose with sparkly teeth.

"Huh?"

END STUPID STORY

_Yeah that is not happening. _The door opened to reveal the elderly man he had heard earlier and Valerie.

"Hello Mr. Heiderich, I'm Max." The man, Max, said.

"Please call me Ed; I'm only Edward or Mr. Heiderich when I'm in trouble. Umm, how long was I out?"

Max frowned. "Surprisingly only a two days. Which is odd considering your condition…" he trailed off. Then Max chuckled. "I'm sure Valerie told you I was a doctor. I gave you basic care, but since you were blacked out I'm gonna need you to wash all the blood off yourself. Since your condition isn't critical, I thought you would prefer privacy.

Grateful did not due justice to Ed's feelings toward Max. Ed let out a huge smile.

"Thanks." He said. "Err, where can I take a shower?"

Max led Ed to the shower, where Ed began to rub the blood off of himself as he collected his thoughts.

ED'S THOUGHTS

Alright… So first of all, where am I? _Ed thought back to the scene with the gate. _Well, judging by that, I'm on the other side of the Gate. Shit. But there are eight other people from Amestris. The other four "sacrifices" _(Ed did air quotes in his head) _are most likely here. DamndamndamnDAMN! Izumi, Mustang, _and Hohenheim! _ I don't know how to deal with something like this!* Wait. Al. That means he's here. Alright. I'll find him first. Then I'll find the other seven. There's a problem. If the five of us are the "sacrifices" _(again with the air quotes) _then there are four others I can't even guess at! ShitshitshitSHIT! I don't know this world/alternate universe, AND THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE! It's not like I can just leave them here. I also need to learn the native language. Apparently I speak "Jer-man" _(more mental air quotes__) _and that is unusual here apparently...

Next. I'll need to get a job here. So I can pay these people back and gain some information about this world. I'll need it since there's a possibility that I might need to travel. I also can't keep mooching off of these people. I can tell they're having trouble financially.

I need a back story. I can fake amnesia for a certain amount. I can possibly play the exchange student story that accidently messed with the wrong people and got beat up. That'll work.

END ED'S THOUGHTS

The alchemist stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He pulled on the clothes, albeit the t-shirt, that Valerie and Max had lent to him while his clothes were in the washer. _So this side of the Gate has advanced technology. Interesting. _

Ed had come to the conclusion he was on the other side of the gate. It was the only logical explanation. Now he had to decide the plan of action. _Well first I have to find a way keep my automail hidden. It would be too complicated to explain. _

That's when Ed found his salvation: a pair of pink, rubber gloves that could be used to wash dishes. _Perfect._ _I'll find away to pay them back before I go back home. First things first; see if I can still use alchemy._

He clapped his hands together, formulas and circles running through his head, and placed them on the gloves. He breathed out a sigh of relief at familiar blue light.

Where there was once a pair of pink dishwashing gloves, there was now a single arm length, skin colored glove. He pulled it over his automail arm. _I'll fix the plates later. _Ed adjusted the small flap where the metal met the flesh, making it almost seamless. _It'll be okay as long as no one looks too closely._

Ed pulled the t-shirt over his head and opened the door to heart the couple talking quickly in German.

"We can't keep him here; we don't have enough money to do that, ever since you were fired." It was Valerie.

"Oh, what. Now it's MY fault I'm fired? It's that damn Humperdink kid…" Now it was Max speaking.

"Forget it. Besides, this boy needs to learn English if he's going to stay here in America, although after this he might want to go home-"

"Then let's send him home-"

"Don't interrupt me. He might want to go home but he might get into trouble again, and I won't have that on my conscience."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"First: we teach him English; he must know a little to be able to transfer here from Germany. And that means he's most likely very smart too. Second: We send him to Henry's. He owes you some favors, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. Fine. We keep the boy here till he learns English. Then we drop the kid on Henry. He had a son, right? He'll know how to take care of him."

"Alright then."

Ed paused a second to make sure the conversation was over, and then quickly slipped back into the guestroom. He slid into the bed moments before Max came in.

Max spoke first. "Well, Ed. Let's get a look at those injuries."

Ed pulled off his shirt, revealing his already healing wounds. Max was perplexed.

"They look so much better than when I first saw them. Must have been the shower…" The old man mumbled to himself. He proceeded to bandage the wounds on his torso and right leg and make a splint for Ed's left arm. When the treatment was finished, they both sat down on the bed.

"Ed," Max said. "How did you get so badly hurt?"

Ed recited his "back-story". "I'm an exchange student from Germany, and I supposed I accidently offended the wrong people." His mouth twitched upwards in spite of himself. "I don't remember much though."

"Must be amnesia from the concussion…" Max mumbled. He then asked the dreaded question: "How much English do you know"

Ed froze for a split second, but Max didn't catch it. "I can't remember any at the moment, but if I saw a book…" Max smiled.

"Give me a moment." He said, and left the room only to return quickly with three books: an German to English dictionary (common words edition), a How to Learn English book written in German, and an English grammar book.

"I suggest you read the How to Learn English book first, and then look at the dictionary, and finally the Grammar book." Max was surprised with a blinding smile from Ed that could make a teenage female faint on the spot. The old man could see the gratefulness in Ed's eyes, so much stronger than words.

Max coughed. "Well, I'll let you sleep, or study, or whatever…" and with that he left.

Ed smiled an utterly sinister smiled as he looked at the books. Alphonse used to say that Ed had made an on looking baby cry with the predatory looks he gave books when he was in his "reading trance". Ed always thought that Al was joking. He wasn't.

Our hero opened the first book, and read.

* * *

The next morning, Ed was still reading; but he much farther through than he had been last night. He was reading the dictionary, for the second time. In nine hours he had read the How to Learn English, the dictionary, the grammar book, and rereading the dictionary. Ed smiled; he wasn't called a genius for nothing.

Ed sleepily entered the kitchen around 7:30, pleasantly surprised to see Mrs. Scholtz cooking a simple breakfast of toast, bacon, and eggs. Max was sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. Ed sat down at the seat across from him at the round table.

"Good morning, Ed," Valerie greeted in German. "Would you like orange juice, milk, or coffee?"

"I will have coffee, please." The blonde replied in almost fluent English, with a bit of an accent. Valerie's eyes widened as she almost dropped the glass cup and Max choked on his coffee while he abandoned the newspaper. Ed merely held back a triumphant smirk.

"Did you stay up all night?" Max asked, still coughing in amazement.

"_Ja. _But I'm afraid I'm still not fluent. Of course I had learned most of it before I came. It vas merely review." This time the older Elric couldn't hold back a smile. _Review my ass. English is a freaking annoying language. But it would have been better if I had pretended to learn slower, but I don't have time for that._

"Well, Ed, I can safely say that neither of us expected you to remember the language so quickly," Max said, this time in English. "I'm going to visit an old friend, because the truth is that I don't have a job, and I can't support two other people on my pension. So I'm calling in a favor and going to see if a dear friend can take you in. Come with me to meet him."

"_Nein, _I could not possibly intrude. I vill get a job und an apartment. It vill be-"

"I insist. Plus watching a kid will be good for the old man. The man needs something to do besides working in his yard and fishing all day. Although I heard he had come out of retirement…"

"Vell, I guess I vill meet 'im-"

"Great!" Max smiled. They finished their breakfast and Ed put on his clothes from yesterday (he had used alchemy to fix them, once "borrowing" a needle and some thread so it looked like he was sewing it). They were about to leave when something crossed Ed's mind.

"Can I see a vorld map?" Max furrowed his brow, but lead Ed over to his globe.

_Oh shit._

_

* * *

_

_Knock knock knock knock knock. _Henry sat up and turned off the T.V. Only one person he knew knocked like that. "Max?" he asked, opening the door.

"Hey old man. How ya' doing?" Max implored, huge grin on his face.

"I'm doing fine, how 'bout you?" Henry inquired, giving his old friend a side hug.

"Fine, fine. But that's not the reason I'm here."

"Oh?" Henry's eyebrow raised, finally noticing the young man behind Max. He was one of the most interesting persons he's seen, and he has seen a hell of a lot of people. He was probably sixteen or seventeen, although short (the boy randomly twitched as he thought this) for his age. He wore a leather tank top with a leather jacket over it and a vibrant red traveling coat was hooked over the crook of his right elbow. The other arm was in a splint. White gloves adorned both hands. Instead of jeans and tennis shoes, the teen was wearing leather pants and a pair of combat boots. The look was completed with a chain that Henry guessed was a pocket watch. Golden hair was pulled back into a braid, although bangs on both sides of his head framed the slightly embarrassed, slightly scowling face. On any other person Henry would have thought he was some punk or rebel, but that seemed too simple to fit the strange boy. But what surprised Henry most was the molten gold eyes that seemed to pierce straight through your soul, and shined with his own light.

"This is Edward Heiderich," Max introduced. "May we come in?"

Henry led them to the living room, where he invited Edward to sit down, while Max pulled him into the kitchen to speak privately.

"Who is this kid?" Henry asked first.

"Edward Heiderich. He's a seventeen year old exchange student from Germany and he got mixed up in a bit of trouble apparently. I want to ask you to take care of him until he gets back on his feet."

"What kind of trouble?"

"He said that he 'must've offended the wrong people by accident'. He was beat up pretty badly when I found him passed out in the park. Broken left arm, large stab wound on his side, with various other wounds scattered over his body. Amnesia. I just know that Valerie will have my head if I don't make sure he makes it out of this alright. And I know the clothes are strange, but that's what I found him in. Sewed them up himself."

"How well does he speak English?"

"Fluently with an accent. It's funny because he didn't understand English in the slightest when I first found him, but after one night of studying, he's fluent. I think the kid's a genius. His accent is already slipping away."

"Alright. He can stay here as long as he understands I don't accept freeloaders."

"Naturally. Just let him heal first before making him work your yard." And with that, the interrogation was over.

* * *

Ed looked around the room as the two adults conversed secretly. He saw mounted fish, pictures of fish, fish figurines, fishing poles, and even books on fishing on the book shelves. The alchemist also noticed framed awards, showing that the man was a police officer. What confused him the most was the large black box in the room. _What the hell is that?_

His observations were cut short though as the men reentered the room. Max smiled. "I think it's time for some introductions then. Ed, this is Henry Spencer; Henry, this is Edward Heiderich."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Spencer," Ed greeted, holding out his left hand, causing Henry slight confusion.

"Same to you, Edward. You can just call me Henry." Henry replied shaking Ed's hand. He noticed that the exchange student had a rather firm grip.

"Alright, and please call me Ed." Blue eyes met gold, each gaze firm, trying to figure the other person out.

"Well," Max said, interrupting their stare-off. "I have to get going." He patted Ed on the shoulder. "Take care."

Ed half smiled. "You too. And _danke." _

Max left and Henry coughed awkwardly. "Well, I'll show you too your room. I also have some of my sons old clothes that might fit you." He added, noticing Ed didn't have a suitcase.

Ed nodded. "Thank you. And if you need any help vith anything, feel free to ask. I do not vant to be a freeloader."

Henry let out a genuine smile. "I think we will get along fine." Then he blinked. Had Ed's accent faded even more? Well, one thing was for sure: things are going to get even more interesting. _But maybe that's an overstatement…_

In retrospect, Henry would realize how much of an understatement that "overstatement" was.


	3. Rock Lobster? Wtf?

*facepalms onto hungry lions mouth* I. Am. So. Sorry. Life is a bitch. And to all my subscribers and reviewers waiting faithfully, you guys are the best. I love you all. BUT enough ado~ And hopefully the next chappie will be far far quicker.

~_Yin_

* * *

**~*Rock Lobster? Wtf?*~**

After Ed was situated and had had the "grand tour" of the house, and Henry had explained the house rules, Ed retreated to his room (an unused guest room).

Henry was perplexed. Ed was a very interesting character. He wasn't sure what to make of him, which rarely happened. His story also made almost no sense. There were so many holes in it, even the worst shot ever could shoot it and make it through a hole. If he were an exchange student, what's his school? Where is his apartment? Where are his papers? Henry normally would've turned this kid into the police immediately, but he was strangely curious. Plus he did owe Max a favor.

* * *

Ed flopped down on the bed and lied down on the pillow. Today was mentally exhausting. And still so much to do. He sighed as he looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was only 11:39 A.M. He grabbed the German to English dictionary and began to read. Again.

At 11:57, Henry called Ed down for lunch. As Ed descended the stairs, he could smell grilled cheese sandwiches. He sat down at the table and Henry handed him his plate with on of the sandwiches on it.

_These aren't half-bad_, Ed thought as he took a bite into his sandwich. "T'ank you, it iz gut." Ed had decided to keep the accent up even though he could speak without one, just to downplay his genius. He didn't want to attract attention.

"Ah, no problem" Henry replied, honestly not expecting the – punk wasn't a good word – _teen _to speak, as he looked so deep in thought.

"Uh, do you t'ink dat perhaps you could help me get a job?" Ed said shyly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Henry smirked. "I know a place that's hiring."

* * *

Ed tapped his gloved hand against the counter, waiting for the idiot to make his order. That's right. The notorious Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, was taking orders at a local pizza place. And he hated it. Half the customers didn't shower, they were slow at ordering, and had the audacity to get impatient after only seven minutes of waiting. He had counted.

The other half were police officers, due to the fact that the pizza place, called Bob's Pizza, was right next to the Santa Barbra Police Department. Every time a cop walked in, he tensed slightly, remembering the Amestris Military, although from what he could tell, this government wasn't ruled by a psycho homunculus (but he couldn't be sure).

But he wasn't about to let his guard down.

He flipped through the newspaper, finding the crime section. The current case sounded way to much like Barry the Chopper for his own liking. Sure he was thankful for the Maria Ross fiasco, but he'd still rather not think about him.

The song changed from "Baby" by Justin Beiber to "Rock Lobster" by The B52's. _This place is screwed up. _Ed thought. _If they just put on random music, they're gonna weird out customers, especially songs like 'Rock Lobster'._

At that exact moment, he heard someone say, "Gus! How did we not notice this place before? Listen, they're even playing Rock Lobster! How cool is that?" Ed twitched at the irony of what the man just said, until he looked at him. _He looks like Henry kinda…Henry might've mentioned a son. But there is no way this goofball is related to "No-Nonsense" Henry. But then again there are many cases of sons having absolutely no resemblance to their sons. I can think of one…_He twitched again.

"We'll get a large Hawaiian." Goofball said. "A pizza with Canadian bacon _and_ pineapple – definitely a work of genius."

"Shawn, we got Hawaiian last time. It's my turn."

"Ah, but my dear Gus, _you _picked Chinese food last night. Not to mention we haven't had Hawaiian at this place yet. You know it's on my bucket list to try Hawaiian pizza at every place in Santa Barbara."

"Since when?"

"Now. Hawaiian, please."

Ed blinked. Goofball, now dubbed Shawn, and his friend, apparently named Gus, made him uncomfortable. He wished those two would leave quickly.

"Alright, t'at vould be $6.95." Ed paused as he took the credit card and swiped it. "Here's your receipt, ve'll call your number vhen your food is ready."

Shawn stole a quick look at the nametag. "Thank you, Ed."

* * *

"Gus, there was something weird about that guy." Shawn stated once they had found a table out of "Ed's" earshot.

"Besides his awesome German accent?" Gus said, scanning the stand up appetizer menu on their table. "There is no way that chocolate strawberry cheesecake can be good for you. I think I'll get a slice."

"Dude, look at the way he holds himself. His posture. He doesn't carry himself like an average teenager. His stance is so defensive. Plus he's left-handed; that just screams weird."

"Perhaps he had an abusive parent or something. And lots of people are left-handed Shawn."

"Name five."

"Umm, Paulina Lin, err…"

"Paulina? From middle school? Really?" Shawn cocked his eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Fine. He's weird. We've got bigger problems than some weird employee at a generic pizza parlor."

"Like the fact we have no cases?"

"Like the fact we have a foreign teenage girl in our office that doesn't speak English and is completely confused!"

"Oh yeah… Maybe we can have Ed help. His accent sounds similar to that chick's language. What was her name again?" Shawn suggest, then racking his head for the correct pronunciation of the foreign name.

"I'm not having some stranger come into my house and talk to some innocent girl! What if he ends up being a rapist or something? She's very beautiful after all." Gus protested as he fiddled with his water cup angrily, the thought of his daug – _guest_ _– _being violated in anyway making him furious.

"Gus, you are not her dad. Relax. I'll keep tabs on 'Ed' to make sure he's safe to help us help her. Happy?"

"Very." Gus said finishing their conversation just in time to hear their order.

"Order 42!"

* * *

After Ed called their order out, the two descended upon him like a fat kid to a marshmallow.

"So Ed, you in school?" Gus said, trying to get some information out of the teen so obviously that Ed barely concealed his twitch of annoyance at the nosy man.

"Ja."

"Oh," Gus faltered slightly, not expecting such a simple answer.

Ed knew they would ask more if he didn't continue, so he said, "I'm an exchange student from Germany."

"Oh that's awesome. You staying in an apartment then or something?" Shawn said, getting a kick from Gus at his bluntness.

"Nein. I'm staying vith a friend of a friend." Edward was beginning to get really pissed at these creepy guys. Then it hit him. They were probably from the police station. Did they think he was a suspect in that Barry wannabe case? He immediately got defensive.

"Here's your pizza. Do you need anything else?" Ed looked directly into Shawn's calculative green eyes with his own piercing gold ones, daring him to challenge him. Shawn blinked at the sudden intensity, and it was just as it appeared it was gone. Shawn, knowing that this battle was lost, grabbed the pizza, paid and left with Gus.

* * *

"Shawn, care to tell me why you suddenly gave up? And I still wanted that cheesecake!" Gus was a little annoyed with Shawn, but knew he wouldn't do something like that without a reason.

"Did you see his eyes. They were pure gold. And did you see the way he looked at me? He figured something was going on and clammed up."

"So that's it?" Gus didn't get it.

"No. That's the beginning." Shawn's scheming eyes suddenly turned playful. "Common Gus, this'll be fun! Its time to–" go into stealth mode was what he was going to say when a familiar truck pulled into the parking lot.

"Dad?"

* * *

In a dark alley way, a young thin boy was hugging himself to get rid of the chill. He hid inside a bulky suit of armor that didn't nearly fit him, but it was a familiar setting. He wrapped his waist long golden hair around his body as he shivered, and a smile slipped across his face. He was cold. And he loved it. He would far rather be warm, but he had no clothes in the armor. He shivered again. He also wished that he didn't feel like shi- er, crap.

He felt hypersensitive. He could feel every flaw in the metal he was hiding in has he pressed himself against it, hoping to warm it like one would a blanket. He had a awful taste in his mouth too.

_I wish Brother was here..._ The boy thought.  
All of the sudden, a pair of footsteps could be heard along with voices in a language he didn't recognize. The blonde peaked his head into the helmet, and quickly ducked back inside when his eyes met a blinding light. The helmet was ripped of his head with a shout from a male voice and he looked up startled to see a gun pointing at his head.

"W-who ar-r-re y-you?" he flinched at his stuttering, but it was so cold. The gun was quickly taken away and the sound of a female voice quite obviously berating the male was heard. The source of the female voice peered in, her eyes softening the second she saw him. She asked him a question in the foreign language, which he ignored in shock.

"R-Riza? I-is that y-you?" he stammered. No, it wasn't, he noted. The eyes were darker, as was her hair. Her facial features were off too.

Juliet's heart broke the minute she saw the shivering boy, who obviously had the flu and was majorly malnourished. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, and saw the boys eyes widen as he asked her a question in what seemed to he German. The shocked slipped out of his eyes as realization came onto him with disappointment. He seemed to think she was someone else. This only furthered her resolve.

"Carlton give me your jacket." she said with no room for argument as she held out her hand.

"What, no! Why?" Lassie asked, grasping the jacket closer to him. "It was a gift!"

"Because there is a naked boy with a flu hiding in this armor who probably hasn't eaten for weeks!" she explained harshly. Lassie's eyes softened as he tossed the jacket to her. She turned back to the boy, all signs of anger gone.

She peered back down the suit of armor and handed the shivering boy the jacket. His face turned red as he remembered his apparel, or lack thereof. He wrapped the jacket around his bare body. Then he popped out the chest plate and crawled out of the armor.  
Juliet couldn't help but notice the forlorn look in the child's eyes as he gazed upon the lifeless metal. "Come on," she urged quietly. "We'll take care of you." She held out her hand.

The boy weighed his options, and quickly decided that going with the Riza look-a-like was the best choice. He grasped her hand and followed her to a sleek blue car, unlike the few he had seen in central. He slid into the back seat, slightly wary of the barrier that made him realize this was a police car.

Juliet turned to see the uncomfortable boy pull on his seat belt, and smiled at him sweetly. She pointed to herself. "Juliet," she annunciated. She watched him blink as he realized she was telling him her name. She pointed to Lassiter, who was driving, and said with no little amusement, "Lassie." Carlton grumbled and wasted no time to correct her.

"Carlton." he said gruffly. The boy giggled and smiled and for the first time, Jules noticed that his eyes were a dark golden. _I've never seen that eye color before..._ She mused.

The boy pointed to himself.

"Alphonse."


End file.
